Just the girls for the most part!
by Hated-ppl-friend
Summary: Max in a dress? Fang in a TUX? WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO? Ok breath read and you'll find out!    PS FAX/MANG


**Me HEYYYYY! Ok so this one shot is something I decided to write at 100:09PM... fun... yah... KAY, KAY! Enjoy **

**Just the girls... sorta**

**MAX POV**

"No. Definitely not." I said frustrated that Nudge, Ella, and Angel tricked me to go on a shopping spree.

"Come on Maxy! It'll be so fun!" Nudge squealed jumping around us as we walked down town.

"Yah live a little, sis!" Ella pleaded.

"Don't make me make you Max." Angel said examining a leaf on the sidewalk. I was about to say no again when the unthinkable happened. Yup, you guessed it... They all lined up and did... BAMBY EYES!

"But... What about the guys?" I said trying my best to not fall into the trap.

"I sent them shopping too." Nudge pouted her lip. Crap

"More like Angel 'told' them to." Ella muttered to herself.

"Come on Max! We can so just try on a bunch of dresses." They all pleaded at the same time. Crap. Think Max think. Find loophole quick... AHA!

"Just one problem," The stopped. YES! Score one for Max, "People will see our... you know..." I referred to the wings.

"HA! Got cha covered Maxy! We met some girls who are just like us. They own a dress shop! They closed the shop just for us pwease!" They went into the Bamby eye formation. I tried to find another loophole but none popped up. Crap.

"Fine." I said finally breaking

Once at the shop (ironically named _Flying Beauty_) a girl in a My chemical Romance hoddie, and Black skinny jeans, with a white ipod clipped to her pocket with earphones in her ear introduced herself, "Hi. My name is Celeste." She didn't look like a girl who would own a dress shop. "Jocelyn! They're here!" She called.

"Coming!" A faint voice in the distance called back. In a few moments a girl with a curly and messy ponytail came out and started talking fast, "Nudge! Angel! Hey!" She ran to hug them then continued, "Sup! My name's Jocelyn! I am so excited to meet you!" She rambled on (just like nudge) till she noticed. "Whoops sorry I ramble! Ok so lets find you a dress Max... Nudge tells me Fang has a– Whoops never mind!" She caught my attention.

"Fang has a what?"

"Nothing! Now I think you would look god in a black dress." She circled me like a vulture. This girl was starting to freak me out. "Nudge, Angel, Ella? You can know your way around the store right?"

"Yah why?" Angel asked curious

"Why, you ask? WHY? Preposterous because Max doesn't need just a dress! She needs a full make over! I need you guys to find a dress! Celeste, come here please." Celeste didn't hear her because she was so into the song she was singing. Jocelyn sighed and yelled louder, "CELESTE!" She looked up and came over. Jocelyn smiled, "Perfect get started with the hair. Some thing classy but not to classy..." Then she gasped.

"What!" Celeste asked worried.

"That's it. Do it."

"You don't mean?"

"I do." My head swiveled back and forth between them.

"But!"

"I know."

"What if?"

"No!"

"But!"

"It won't!"

"Do you think?"

"Yes it's perfect."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"But."

"NO!"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"I'm scared."

"Don't be!"

**(A/N: To long?)**

"Ok!" They said at the same time. Celeste grabbed me by the arm with incredible strength (So strong I couldn't resist) and took me to a back room.

**Jocelyn POV**

I saw Celeste grab Max and Max try to resist. Then I just noticed the other girls were still standing there.

"Ok. So let's go to the top floor."

"Great where is the elevator?" I smiled at Ella's comment, snapped out my dark chocolate wings and said, "It's our special top floor. They're design to hide your wings. That's Celeste's Special ability. She can hide wings. Anyways if you don't mind us lifting you up Ella we'll be going up now." Ella nodded, and Angel and Nudge snapped out their wings.

The grabbed her arms and I grabbed her legs, (Luckily she was wearing Jeans) and we flew up. Once up there we put Ella down and I started looking around.

"Whoa!" I heard the girls gasp in unison.

"HA! This is nothing. You should have seen our shop in New York. Now come over here the black ones are this way." I went to the section where they were and told them to scatter.

Maybe 15 minutes of searching I heard Angel scream, "I found the perfect one!" We all ran over to her and the dress. It was so Max. It was black with and open back. It was Knee high with black beads in the shape of a flower on the hip. It had silver beads coming down from that, which made it look like a waterfall of beads. The bottom was sorta puffy but not puffy. The top had two thin straps with (if you looked really closely) little wings designed on them.

"It's perfect Ange." Nudge broke the silence. We were all trapped in the awe of the dress when Celeste walked up behind us and said, "It's perfect." We all screamed and turned around. "What? I just wanted to tell you the hair is ready! Along with the nails." She defended.

"Oh. You did her nails?"

"Yah and they go great with the dress."

"Sweet I'm going to see her." I jumped off the nearest railing and landed easily on my feet. "Max! Come out I want to see you." She walked out just as the others were landing. She looked beautiful.

**Max POV**

I looked at my hair in the mirror. It was straitened and pulled back. Some of it was in a bun and some was down. The prettiest part was the braids coming down in front. It was shiny and girly, yet so me at the same time.

"Max! Come out I want to see you." I heard Jocelyn call. As I came out Nudge, Angle, and Celeste were landing with Ella. They all had stunned faces.

"Angel do yah have the dress?" Nudge asked eagerly. Angel nodded and held out a dress. It was beautiful. (I am _not_ describing it to you again!) She gave it to me and I went to go change. I had no idea why I was being so cooperative that day.

After I put my dress on (which surprisingly hid my wings), and they put some lip-gloss on me they stuffed me into a car. After a short I don't know how long we arrived at an Italian restaurant.

"Ok go in! You'll know what to do good luck!" They all said before shoving me out of the car. I almost tripped because of my 4-inch heels. I walked up the steps (again almost tripping) and into the restaurant. Right when I walked in I saw Fang sitting at a table twirling red a rose in his fingers. He looked up.

When he saw me he smiled that Fang smiled that just made my heart skip a beat or two or you know what it just stopped for a while Kay? He got up and started walking over to me. He was wearing a black tux with a rose in the shirt pocket. His bangs were swept to one side (but he still had to move them every five seconds to keep them out of his eyes).

"Hey Max." He said when he reached me.

"Hey." I just couldn't help but blushing.

**Fang POV**

I sat there waiting. Worried if I looked ok. I scolded myself for even thinking about that. I was too nervous to care what I thought. What if Max didn't show up or if I did something stupid. [Insert swearword here]. I twirled the Rose I was going to give her. I looked up 'cus I felt someone watching me and there stood Max. She was in a beautiful dress (again not describing it).

He hair, her nails, her makeup it was just all so perfect, she was perfect. I got up and walked over to her she was blushing and smiling. God I love Max. She is just so, so, so I don't know, so Max.

"Hey Max." I said like an idiot.

"Hey." She blushed. I squeezed the rose and cut myself.

"Crap." I muttered. She smiled.

"Smooth." She laughed as she took my hand to look at it.

"Thanks. Uh this is for you." I held out the rose.

"Thanks." She took the rose, but didn't let go of my hand.

"Let's go sit." She nodded. She took one step and tripped over the heels that made her look just as tall as me, but I caught her. "Now that was smooth." She blushed and reached to take the heels off.

"Jee thanks." I laughed

"No problem. I liked it better when you were shorter than me anyways." She laughed and hit me on the shoulder playfully. "Hey want to get out of here. I'm pretty sure Iggy and Gazzy bugged the place."

"Sure." Just then her stomach growled and she blushed.

"Lets hit a McDonalds instead." She smiled.

"You know me too well." We walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

**ME: ZEE END! Yah. Just thought I would express my love for FAX. I love them but my fave character in MR would HAVE to be Iggy! I LOVE HIM! He is just soooooo freaking awesome! *Rambles on about how freaking awesome and cute Iggy is***

**Celeste: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Huh? **

**Celeste: You need to stop obsessing over him.**

**Me: *blush* Shut up you obsess of over Fang!**

**Celeste: DO NOT! I just know he is better than Iggy.**

**Me: Is not he**

**Celeste: SHUT UP! Not everyone has read ****FANG****! **

**Me: Well who cares... Iggy is so better riggghhhttt readers?**

**Celeste: No Fang is better rigggggttttt readers? **

**Me: Pick I a side. Iggy fan girls!**

**Celeste: Or Fang fan girls!**

**Me: We will have an epic battle next one shot you'll see!**


End file.
